Joryn - 20
Amaron's Warning "You will be invited to serve a dark master.  You must not join him."  Was Amaron speaking of Leopold?  I asked him for clarification, but then the dream abruptly ended. Before meeting Amaron in my dream, I found myself in a great and ruined city that appeared as if it hadn't been inhabited for several generations.  Conscious to the fact that I was dreaming and still possessing full control of myself, I decided to explore.  As I did so, I spotted several shambling figures spread throughout the ruins.  I attempted to make them out, but the darkness of night consumed my vision like it never had before.  I checked to see if I had my weapons and, after a short moment of thought, they were there. I needed to get closer. I quietly approached one of the creatures until I was able to see it clearly.  It was a decaying man that moved about with an empty look in his countenance.  Then he saw me and began to shuffle in my direction.  Others joined him from the dark and I quickly moved away.  In response, they immediately quickened their pace and pursued me with a speed to exceed that of most people, but still not to rival mine. I soon discovered the creatures emerging from nearly all directions, so I began to climb a nearby demolished structure.  Once I reached the top, I drew my bow and began to shoot them as they climbed up after me.  As desired, most of them struck by my arrows fell and toppled over the others.  Then I felt strong arms grab me from behind and forcefully pull me down. I was lying on the ground and completely surrounded.  "What would happen if they were to harm me in my dream?" I thought to myself.  I wasn't willing to find out.  Having already discovered my ability to will my weapons to my person, I reached for Lagreth's assistance that he might rescue me from this fate. In a burst of light, the creatures were incinerated and Amaron appeared.  "You've been practicing." he said. "Who are you?  I know that you're Amaron, but are you just a dream?" "It doesn't matter."  Then he issued his warning and the dream ended. Xaileth Ruins The dream turned out to be a vision of the Xaileth ruins.  We had come to them with the understanding that Vargath sought to gather the order there.  Upon arriving, however, we discovered the carnage of a recent skirmish between members of the order and some warriors dressed like the assassins from Moira's Victory.  We found one survivor among them, a mercenary that belonged to a company hired to escort Arimus and his comrades.  Early in the battle, he had been struck in the head and knocked unconscious.  He knew little of the conflict and nothing of its outcome. As if signaled by our arrival or the noise of our conversation, some of the dead a short distance away suddenly began to jolt and be lifted up as if by an unseen hand.  Then they began to move towards us.  I quickly moved to sever the hands from the dead bodies near me and called to the others to do the same.  Much like in my dream, the creatures began to sprint. We fled to a nearby cave that Yavin had noticed when we first entered the ruins.  Once there, Matthew concealed its entrance with an illusion.  The creatures didn't enter the cave, but they didn't leave the general proximity of it, either.  Counting a couple dozen of the animated dead in all and not confident that we could beat them, we were stuck. Inside the cave was a shrine with murals and two statues.  One statue was of a man holding a stone bowl and sword, the other of a man that stood as if ready to unsheathe a blade from an empty scabbard.  Written upon the former were the words "The trials of eternal night.  Make a blood offering to begin." The Eternal Night Desperate to find another way out of the cave, we studied the murals and statues.  We found what appeared to be instructions on starting the trials of eternal night.  Yavin, curious to see if it might somehow unlock a secret of the shrine, volunteered to try it by dripping some of his blood into the stone bowl.  He was right.  A trapdoor opened, consumed him, and reset.  It was too fast for any of us to intervene. Some suggested that we follow him, but I had no desire to plunge myself into unknown trials.  I preferred to find another way to reach him.  If unable, then he was already as good as dead; no need to sacrifice the rest of us in vain. I approached the other statue and studied it closely.  This one was different from the first.  It was older and so were the murals nearby.  The missing sword in the scabbard was also very peculiar.  I felt around and discovered small pressure plates in his eye sockets.  Then I found others on his chest and another on his arm.  Depressing them in a certain sequence allowed me to swing his arm away from his scabbard, place a sword in his hand, and swing it back. Most swords did not fit the scabbard.  We learned that we needed a jagged fuller; one of the assassin's blades.  Or, rather, a Xaileth's blade.  Once that was in place, the statue could be moved to reveal a hidden passage.  The passage led to what appeared to be the headquarters of the assassin's guild. Uneasy Peace Yavin and a few others that I didn't recognize were eventually turned over to us.  After dispatching a couple of assassins that managed to get the drop on us, and dispatching them again after they were re-animated to become those creatures, one of their guild leaders approached us and made an offer of peace.  His only demand was that we leave them and the "seals" alone.  After all, had we not tampered with the seals, their master's army wouldn't have been summoned.  The army, I learned, was the animated dead. The peace talk that followed ultimately led to us being reunited with the Vanguard that had been gathering in the ruins, a convenient solution to two of our problems.  On the other hand, sharing a home with assassins that control the dead seems like a large problem that I'd prefer to not ignore. As for the seals that the assassin leader mentioned, it turned out to be ancient magic upon the city itself that my Vanguard friends were attempting to harness.  In doing so, they triggered a backlash of energy that killed several people and started this conflict with the assassins. Gathering of the Vanguard We found Vargath, Arimus, and Aaron among the Vanguard.  I'm pleased to see that Arimus managed to make it here with those from the school.  I haven't yet had the chance to converse with him privately, or Vargath for that matter, but I remember him mentioning the possibility of trying to contact the Vanguard on the island in the center of the Wound.  I'd like to follow-up with him on that.  I'd also like to complete our conversation concerning the strategies that he believes the Vanguard should employ in fighting the Lyth. Aaron, now a formal member of the Vanguard, was among the first to greet me upon our arrival.  I was glad to see him and terribly curious about what has happened since the Vanguard started gathering here.  Unfortunately, he's not yet privy to the details and had little with which to satisfy me.  Either that or the Vanguard have been so wrapped up in the troubles with the assassins and seals, that they haven't made any meaningful progress. Aaron stated that Rhyzal, who had recently recruited him, was among those at the gathering.  Mention of her brought me relief and discomfort.  I'm not sure what to think.  On the one hand, she has an inexplicable draw that claims my attention and interest.  On the other, we have little history together and I have no reason to care about her more than anyone else.  Why then, does she invoke such a childish crush from me?  A pretty face?  Her confidence or passion?  Her innocence, simplicity or carefree nature?  None of these seem like prudent qualities that I'd seek in a mate.  Is she, then, just an escape?   Jezebel, at times, lightens the atmosphere and helps everyone to relax.  At the surface, I've seen many common traits between her and Rhyzal, including a pretty face.  I've also been forced to endure petty arguments and shouting between her and Kaelib.  One could say that it's her ugly side.  Why would I want this for myself?  No, I think I'd prefer someone more like my mother; a survivor.  But then, to what end?  And what of Rhyzal? Trivial matters aside, I'd like to speak with Vargath about my dreams.  This book of his has opened a door, but I don't quite know how to obtain value from it.  Can I explore the dreams of others and learn more about their thoughts and ambitions?  Could it be used for exploration, exercises or training while I rest?  Might it be used to invoke communication with or visions from greater powers?  What of one or two-way correspondence with friends or allies such as Amaron?  Could such interactions be observed by enemies such as the Lyth or The Broker?  Am I able to use it to spy on others?  Not being able to unlock certain aspects without the gift, I need to understand the advantages, flaws and limitations. On that note, could I somehow "will" myself the gift or other abilities for use during my dreams? I'm also curious what Vargath's intended next steps might be.  He successfully used us as bait in the past, so what purpose might he want us to fill now?  Will he request that we return the rings?  Will he ask us to continue to hunt the Lyth as Rangers?  Unless we're supposed to be bait once again, I doubt that much would come from that strategy.  We seem to be easily identified and anticipated.  No, for us to hunt successfully, we'd need to be truly covert.  We'd also need some reliable leads that haven't already been compromised. Gathering the Aingeal According to Leopold, his brothers began to blend in with humanity when they decided that openly fighting the Aingeal would lead to their extinction.  Now, they seek to eliminate our claim on magic that they might rid us of our strongest weapon, indeed our only real weapon, against them. I need to look beyond my book on dreams and study the rest of my small collection; the first being the one that explores the theories of the gradual diminishing of magic.  I imagine it's largely the Lyth's doings, but perhaps the book might provide insight on reversing it.  Then maybe I'll study the book on the theory of Jopec blood magic followed by the one on historical locations of repeated relevance.  I'll save Asher's journal for last.  I doubt that he had the ignorant in mind as the target audience, so I'll need as much context as I can piece together before I can expect to get much out of his journal. Now being in the company of so many Great Ones, perhaps I can find someone to provide copies of the books for Aaron, Vargath, and anyone else that might be interested.  Or maybe I should keep the knowledge of my possessions to a select few whom I can trust. To start, I think I'll consult with Aaron on the matter.  He has a minor enough role in the Vanguard that he might be overlooked by spies, has some influence with Vargath, and appears to possess great interest in and knowledge of magical theory.  Most importantly, I think I can trust him with these intentions. In short, I'd like to quietly rediscover and even gather the Aingeal.  Were they just mages?  Were they more than that?  Are there any left?  Can a human, even without the gift, elevate his standing and join the Aingeal?  If we were able to find such a counter to the Lyth's elimination of magic, then we might be able to level the playing field and even reverse the direction of this feud.